


ABO

by EclaircieR



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclaircieR/pseuds/EclaircieR





	ABO

sergio在天光微熹之时闻到一股烂熟的苹果香味。  
他反身压到iker身上的时候，他本人甚至都还没完全清醒。亢奋，冲动，燥热占据了他全身上下每一条血管，血液在几秒内沸腾，sergio冲动无比。他把iker面朝下按倒在床上，iker的身体很轻易地陷进柔软的床垫之中，sergio狠狠盯着这幅画面，一手就扒掉了iker的裤子。  
“……nene！”iker惊叫道，他被吓到了，下意识地想要挣扎。sergio把头埋进iker的腰窝，把舌头伸进他的股沟之中，黏腻透明的汁液从iker两腿之间汨汨流出来，流得他大腿内侧全是，烂熟红透的苹果香味溢满sergio的鼻尖和口腔，又有少许焦糖甜味弥漫其间。他完全受本能操纵，伸手去掰开iker的丰满的臀瓣，把长长的手指塞进去。  
“啊——”  
iker尖叫，扭着自己的腰，想逃开sergio的钳制，与生俱来对alpha的恐惧和渴望占据了他的心，iker又想要，又害怕。iker知道，现在的sergio不是他亲爱小男孩，他是一头发情的公狼，满脑子只想把可怕的alpha结塞进他的身体里，平日的温存体贴的性爱，此时离他们很远。  
iker仿佛能看见事后sergio委屈讨好含混着暧昧的眼神，在告诉iker，无声地告诉他:“这都是因为你。”沉默地告诉iker，他是怎样一个荡妇，在拂晓时分发情，引诱了他自己的alpha。  
sergio抓着iker的大腿肉把他拖回床上，他的体液已经流湿了两腿之间的床单，sergio把四只手指一下子都伸进iker的身体里面。iker颤抖着用力挣动了一下，但接着就无力地垂下了他的脖颈，开始低低地喘气。sergio一把就抓着iker又硬又热的那玩意儿，毫不怜惜地紧紧抓在掌心里。iker本该绝望地痛呼，但他没有，iker低声断断续续地呻吟。他像一只猫一样蜷缩起来，在被单和sergio的手里磨蹭自己。  
iker的大脑已经渐渐模糊了，欲望在他的耳边低语，想要，想要，想要更多。iker几乎要呼吸不过来，只能大口大口张着嘴喘气。他难耐地向后挺腰，迎合着sergio塞在他体内的结实的指节。空气中的苹果香甜过度糜烂发酵，带上了酒精的迷醉滋味。iker伸手去抓sergio的手腕，想让他进得更里面，sergio反手捏着iker的手臂，把他的双手一下子反剪到背后，他把手从iker身体里拿出来，湿哒哒的手钳住iker的交叠双臂。iker高高挺着腰，双腿大张，上身俯倒在床上，不甘心地咬着被单。sergio捏着他欲望的手掌一紧，iker又开始低声喘气。  
sergio像公狼一样立起一条腿，跨到iker腰上，灼热的欲望怒张，往iker的身体里挺进去。他刚塞进去一点儿，iker就开始射精，麝香的淫乱气味丝丝缕缕地散开，股间的汁液顺着sergio挺进的动作不断往下滴到床上。sergio松开iker的那玩意儿，捞起那些汁液，直接往嘴里塞。他钳着iker反剪的手臂，抓着他一边的臀肉，又快又深地操他里面。大床在剧烈的动荡中不断发出嘎吱声，sergio每动一动，iker就要发出痛苦和喜悦的呻吟，到最后，他的嗓子已经完全哑了。sergio弄他好像没有一个尽头，iker被他干得射了两次，sergio还没有完，而iker已经接近晕倒，因为缺氧，脸上的红晕颜色深如烂熟的苹果。  
无尽的欲望像漆黑望不到头的隧道，又像寂静的深海，要让两个人都溺死在里面。床外，天光已经由蓝转白，透过窗户能听到晨鸟的啁啾，而窗内，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘隔断的窗内，只有翻滚的喘息，无规律的动荡，疯狂的肉体拍击，冷酷的侵略，低俗的愉悦，还有满房间浓重到几乎滴出水来，烂苹果，热焦糖和酸麝香交织成的性的迷雾。  
最后，那个时刻到了。sergio的结在iker体内不断涨大，把他的那里撑开，撑开，撑到极限，终于死死卡在里边。  
…… 

iker躺在sergio怀里，两人像一对汤勺那样侧身贴在一起。sergio的结还在他里面，还没有完全软下来。sergio让iker把头枕在他肩膀上，爱抚他的胸口，轻轻地叫他：“甜心……”  
iker闭着眼伸手摸索了一会，摸到sergio的脸颊，于是狠狠捏了一把。  
sergio痛叫一声，低下头用嘴唇摸索iker手臂上被他钳出来的紫印子，自顾自笑了一会，又抱着iker的肩膀，叫他：“蜜糖。”  
iker摸了摸sergio的脖子，靠着他迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


End file.
